To Cross Over
by Legendary Kijin Angel
Summary: Because of a war in their homeland, two young princes were sent to the Naruto world to escape the chaos. Have they arrived only to be brought to more trouble in a land full of Ninjas? RR
1. Prolouge

**Dragon's Bane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I wish I did --**

**Flames and smoke decorated the night sky. Ashes rained down on the land and filled the lungs of the inhabitants still near. Screams of many could be heard echoing from the once lively village. Men, women and children lay dead alike on the earth, slain by rival kin. My young brother; Kijin, my guardian, Raki and I ran from the chaos.**

**A war had been wedging between my kingdom of Kinryu and the western kingdom of Furuniki. So to gain power, Furuniki attacked the most powerful kingdom there was, my own.**

**So as the village burned and the castle was attacked, my guardian snuck us away and escaped. We ran through the forest, seeking refuge. Trees flashed by us, fear radiating off of our very being. An arrow zipped past my head from behind and latched itself in a tree. Raki looked back and saw soldiers chasing us. He turned back to Kijin and me and continued to run. Making a sharp turn to the left and ducking behind a foxhole under a tree root.**

**Raki hugged both Kijin and me to his chest. We clung to him helplessly like a life line in our fearful stupor. Raki had dark green hair that came no more than his shoulders. He wore a black silk top and pants with a pair of Chinese sandals. His dark green hair and clothes seemed to fit well in this nightly terrain. His body hid us as best he could. My dark red hair, bloody eyes, and emerald green attire did not count as good camouflage. Neither did Kijin, whose blue hair was parallel to the sky itself, blood red eyes and ruby wear not fitting with the forest setting. I could feel my heart battering in my chest; hear it beating rapidly in Raki's breast. Kijin panting sounded in my ear as he struggled to catch his breath. What did he know of all this really? Kijin was only six and I had barely reached fourteen.**

**When Raki was certain that we were out of danger for the moment, he lifted Kijin in his arms, grabbed my hand and ran again. My legs strained to get the distance we had to travel. My young sibling was exhausted already; being so young, and shed tears of fear as he looked at me. As if to ask what we did to be on the run; except to live there.**

**We made it a large tree at the center of the forest. An ancient tree stood before us, one that was known as the Ryu-Kami, the dragon god. Raki hid underneath its roots where a special sanctuary had been made for times like these. But it could barely fit five people. He curled up to the farthest corner and hugged us close. Beads off sweat traveled down his face, barely gleaming in the moonlight that came through pin-holes above us. He looked down at us with such sorrow and fear in his eyes as if afraid of what he might say. He clung tighter as if he were testing that we were real.**

"**Young ones," he said as he looked at us, "listen carefully to what I have to say."**

**We nodded numbly. Our minds too clouded by fear and dull from exhaustion.**

"**The war will only grow fiercer from this point. So I must relocate you, as are my orders from your father and my duty as your guardian."**

**I stared at him in silence. Kijin was sniffling back his tears. I knew he didn't want to leave without our parents either. But we knew better, Mother told us so. If we were in danger we had to run; with or without them. It was for the best.**

**He took out a dark ebony dagger from inside his silk shirt with the hand he once held me with. He slowly cut a wound in his index finger while he still held a barely awake Kijin as I sat there. I watched in shock; entranced as he slowly cut his finger and wince as he gradually sliced his flesh revealing his blood. Reaching over he smeared a small dot on Kijin and my forehead. The slight metallically smell of blood mixed in with the rich smell of earth, root as well as our sweat and tears. He then chanted a small incantation as he drew a strange leaf like symbol into the ground. The more he chanted the louder the volume of his voice became. My heart began pumping again. I clutched his shoulder and begged him to stop. I knew what he was doing. I had learned of this spell. It was a secret kept inside our castle walls. Even if it was found out, it was still quite complex even for the most experienced of people. **

"**Raki, please stop! You could be killed if this fails! It's too risky, please!"**

**My eyes filled with the tears I had not shed. No matter what other people may think. Raki was like my brother. I was a mere boy of fourteen, yet I had enough sense to know that this enchantment rarely went as planned and usually killed the one who cast it. I knew that even if we lived through this, he would surely be caught. **

**He stabbed the bloody blade on the bizarre leaf-like symbol. The leaf probably represented something in another dimension he was sending me. I clung to him and Kijin so that we may still stay together. But it was in vain. The spell was sealed and with a final shout and a flash of light; all went black.**

**The last thing I saw was Raki reaching out to us, whispering our name as soldiers came up from behind him. I gave a final yell as I gripped my little brother; a sword stabbed into Raki's back and out the front of his chest. He smiled at me as he slumped dead from the slice to the heart.**

**As I drifted through the fabric of time and space itself, I couldn't help but hug Kijin closer to me. He was all I had left now. I will not let anything happen when we get to our destination. He will be safe with me….**

**------------------**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll write more later. Since I didn't mention it in the Prologue, you're seeing everything from my character's view, Hiku. The original characters in this chappy are also mine! X3 I promise that the Naruto cast will show up in the next chappy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Bane**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But the Original Characters are mine.**

**After Team 7's adventures, they returned for more training incase of another big mission….if they ever did get another one. Kakashi sat on a tree branch while reading Icha-Icha Paradise. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, while Sakura watched from the sideline. Everything seemed normal, as normal as it could be. **

**It was around noon when they stopped for a lunch break. Naruto was now sporting a few bruises and burns from his battle. Sasuke barely had a scratch on him. **

**Kakashi suddenly looked up from his reading at the sky. His students noticed his change and looked up curiously at what he found so interesting. It was a cloudy afternoon, yet there seemed to be a black hole of some kind, suddenly appear in the sky and vanish in a flash as it spit out a flying star of some sort. It flew to the Earth at an amazing speed. A cloud of smoke not far in the distance signaled its landing. The four looked at the rising smoke, and then turned to their sensei. Kakashi looked on closed his book and put it away. He rose from his seat and glanced at Team 7. Then he vanished into the trees with a nod from his head, toward the rising dust while the others followed not far behind. **

**They reached the landing area for the mysterious object. No one knowing what they'd find. But what they did find was what they least expected.**

**Kakashi waited until the dust cleared a little more before looking in the crater that the 'thing' created. As soon as most of the sandy screen was gone, all four looked inside the hole in the ground to see what had landed. It seemed to be sparkling from their point of view. They were all shocked to find a body instead of a rock.**

**Kakashi jumped into the crater and looked at the little figure. He bent down and tapped the body to see if it'd move. It was around his student's age, except it had long blood red hair and slightly pointed ears. Not to mention the fact it had a pair of gold crescent moon earrings. He looked closer at it and found it to be a male. He was covered in dust, but from what he saw, this young boy was wearing fine silk. He then spotted that he was holding something tightly. He turned him over slightly and found a boy no older than 6 or 7. He had light blue hair like the sky and had a hoop earring on his left ear. He had his face rested on the other's chest and clung tightly with tears streaming down his face even though he was unconscious.**

**Naruto became impatient and went down to the crater to check out the bodies closely. He prodded at it with his index finger.**

**"Hey, hey," he said, "You alive." He waited and saw that the boy was breathing softly and if asleep. "HEY!" He shouted in the boy's ear.**

**The red-head's eyes suddenly shot open and looked at Naruto with fierce blood red eyes. In an instant his pupils became dilated and back lashed Naruto with his right fist while his left side lay on the ground and his arm held the other boy. All this happened in the blink of an eye. Naruto flew right into a tree, leaving a huge indent on the trunk.**

**"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in panic.**

**The others instantly drew into a fighting stance; waiting for the next move.**

**The red head looked at them in a daze and slowly rose into a sitting position from the ground. His pupils went back to their original rounded state. Rubble fell off their bodies as he rose with the other in his grasp. He looked at the blue-haired youth and set him back down gently onto the soil. He got to his feet and gripped his left shoulder with a wince. He looked at Kakashi, then at Sakura and then at the place where he threw Naruto. **

**He looked back at the oldest, Kakashi, who he figured to be the leader.**

**"W-who… are you? Are you soldiers of Takino?" He asked, a little out of breath.**

**"I'm Hatake Kakashi. No, we don't work for this 'Takino.' " He took out a kunai in case.**

**The red head looked back at the others and saw Naruto lifting himself from the rubble of tree bark. Then turned back to Kakashi.**

**"Then…your not here to kill us?"**

**Kakashi looked at him curiously as he slowly brought down his kunai.**

**"Your runaways?" he asked as the others began to relax.**

**"In a way," He looked down. "My brother and I escaped, it was our only option."**

**From the corner of his eye he saw the ebony hair one glare at him slightly.**

**Naruto came at him and glared at him while his face was barely a few inches away from his.**

**"Why'd you hit me for? Do you want to fight or something?"**

**He smiled nervously "Not really, I just hit out of reflex. I thought you might've been after Kijin and me." He bowed low so his long bangs fell over his face," I'm sorry if I hurt you."**

**Naruto smiled happily, "Alright then!"**

**Naruto patted the young man's back, accepting him. He just smiled happily as he rose back. **

**The others relaxed as they found that he wasn't a threat.**

**"What's your name, anyway?" Sakura asked.**

"**I'm Hiku, and the one sleeping is my younger brother, Kijin." He went back to his slumbering sibling and shook him a bit to wake him.**

**Kijin lazily opened his eyes and saw his brother hovering over him. He looked behind him and saw a large male with white hair. His left eye covered by a headband and a mask covering most of his face, so only his right eye can be seen. He wore a black outfit with a green vest.**

**The other was a teen girl with pink hair, green eyes, headband with a red Chinese dress. Another was a blond boy with blue eyes and a very foxy grin. He smiled a little at his cheerfulness. He wore all orange with sandals as well. He wore his headband on his forehead.**

**Then there was a black hair teen with black eyes, khaki pants and a blue shirt with his headband worn the same as the blond. He also had bizarre sandals with bandages around his legs and really weird white gloves on each arm, which were now currently crossed in front of his chest as he glared at Hiku's back; behind the others.**

**Kijin wondered why he glared at his big brother. Who were they and who was that boy to judge?**

"**Kijin?" He looked at his elder brother.**

**Hiku smiled at him and helped Kijin up.**

"**So," Hiku said "what are the other's names?" he looked at Kakashi's students.**

"**I'm Haruno Sakura."**

"**I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"**

"**Uchiha Sasuke."**

**Hiku nodded and bowed politely. "Nice to meet you all." He turned to Kijin.**

"**Introduce yourself, Kijin." He smiled encouragingly.**

"**Hi," and nodded as acknowledgement. **

"**So, how old are you two?"**

"**I'm 14 and Kijin," he patted his sibling's head, "is only 6."**

"**Awww, kawaii desu nee!" Sakura squealed.**

**Kijin was a little afraid at her behavior and hid behind Hiku; clinging to his pant leg.**

**Sakura just giggled and chattering on how adorable Kijin was. Naruto grinned as he watched and Kakashi just smiled as Sakura bent down to try and talk to Kijin.**

**Hiku's POV **

**He smiled as he looked down as his brother used him as a shield to block Sakura. It seemed the girl's squealing nature was frightening him a bit. He glance at Sasuke whom he noticed seemed to be glaring at him since he told them that Kijin was his sibling, or was he just imaging things? **

"**So which village are you guys from?" Naruto asked.**

**I flinched at the recall of my home and guardian. Lost in the raid of my kingdom; hidden in the forest.**

"**We…were not from any village you might now. You see…my brother and me..." I reached out and gripped Kijin's tiny hand for support. I was afraid they might not believe us. What if they did and tried something horrible?**

"**Go on," Kakashi encouraged. **

"**Well, you might not believe me when I say this but, my brother and me are from another dimension."**

**Then there was silence, an eerie silence that no one dare break. I waited patiently for them to respond in some way. **

"**Repeat that."**

"**We're from another dimension."**

"**What's a dimension?"**

"… **Naruto-san, a dimension is a parallel universe; a world on a completely different plane of existence then where we currently reside. A region spanning beyond the normal reaches of time and space itself." I answered.**

**There stared at me like some sort of mutant. I could only smile nervously as I held a firmer grim on my younger sibling's hand. So maybe I was a little too educated in the fabric of time and space and an excellent genius when it came to herbs and magic. That didn't mean I had the power to control it? I just knew about it…**

"**Are you sure your fourteen?" asked Sakura.**

"**I'm quite sure. So, do you believe us or find our story untrue?"**

"**Starting with the fact that you have pointed ears, wearing jewelry like wool and crash landed into a forest through a black hole that suddenly vanished in the sky….," counted Kakashi.**

"**So it's true?" **

"**There's no other explanation for now. We'll have to ask the Hokage about it later, will you two tag along?"**

**I looked at my brother and back at the silver haired ninja. "We have no where to stay… where can we go?" I shrugged.**

**I got to Kijin to his feet and followed the group to their village. I noticed my brother stop for a moment to look in the trees. I glanced up and noticed him as well. He wore a black cloak with cloud decorations. He looked like an older version of Sasuke, but with red eyes; like ours. I looked him straight in the eyes. He also had a blue skinned and haired, shark-looking companion whom also wore similar attire but carried a huge sword upon his back. I felt sensed them a threat. I glared at them and held my brother's hand tighter. I mouthed out words, somehow knowing they could read my lips from their position; so far away.**

**As I turned my back on them, I glanced at Kijin and noticed that he too was glaring at the dark hidden figures. So I shrugged it off and tugged my brother along so we could keep up with the others.**

**Itachi's POV**

**Even though my foolish brother and Kakashi were unable to sense my chakra, somehow those two could spot me. And what angered me most was that they thought they were strong enough to stand up to me; foolish. Even when I used my Sharingan from a distance as they looked at my eyes directly, they were somehow immune to my technique. The eldest, a red head that seemed barely older than my brother, glared at me with blood red eyes. As did his young brother; I believe. Both of them were not affected by the technique, how? The elder one mouthed words to me; the other just glared, but I understood him clearly.**

"**I know you're not welcome. Keep a distance if you wish to remain unharmed." mouthed the red-head.**

**The red head was a perfect challenge to re-test my skills. I couldn't have someone who was immune to my ninjutsu live. Not to mention that both their chakra was quite odd. Almost as if….they weren't even human…**

**The younger of those two also seem to glare at him with such intensity; far beyond his age. Even from this distance he could see the pupils dilate like a cat's and would faze from slits to round pupils constantly. Almost like his mind was split in two; like another being was glaring with him, at him. The blood r3ed eyes would glow and dim in intensity as he continued his glaring. I actually felt a slight shiver run down my spine; why was I so afraid of a mere child? **

**I stared at the young and arrogant child, something was off about them. They turned from my hiding spot and went to follow the others. I looked and watched them leave in slight fascination. Somehow I was stuck to that spot and was unable to move until they were out of range.**

**I must tell the Akatsuki about that duo. They could be useful. Not to mention that he'd never seen them near or at the village. He needed information. Then, if they weren't needed….He'd just kill them; just so they won't become a threat later.**

**Yay! I finally finished chapter one! Oh no! Itachi is after Hiku and Kijin! Could Kijin really be a threat himself? And who is the Guardian? What's the Guardian's purpose that it's so important! Will the Hokage believe the boys' story? Will they be allowed to stay to finds a way home? Guess u gotta find out later! Xb **


End file.
